1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device and navigating method thereof, more specifically, the present invention relates to a navigation device with power saving mechanism and navigating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
GPS (Global Positioning System) Automatic Vehicle Guidance System (AVGS) uses GPS technology to mount receiving antenna on vehicle, and to display navigation information on the in-vehicle screen with the help of in-vehicle GPS database to guide the driver. In addition, driver can also select driving route, so as to reach destination faster.
However, the manufacturing costs of vehicle including the above GPS is significantly increased, also consumer's financial burden for purchasing vehicle is accordingly increased. In view of such shortcomings, currently, portable GPS navigation device with small size and inexpensive price has been developed.
When motorists uses GPS navigation equipment, since GPS navigation device needs to continuously search and receive signals emitted by positioning satellite, and also needs to calculate the received signals constantly, and to provide user with positioning information and navigation information obtained through calculations in forms of screen display and voice instructions for reference. Therefore, when GPS's screen remains turned on all the time, and a series of voice messages are played all the time, GPS navigation device may consume power significantly, and battery life may also be shortened. In addition, when a user is in the wild, or even when hiking, once the power of GPS navigation device is depleted, it is impossible to continue to provide navigation functions to user. As a result, users may get lost and waste a lot of time, even may get stranded in the mountains and wait for being rescued.
Therefore, to solve the above power consumption problem, general GPS navigation device turns off screen to save power. That is, to save power, GPS navigation system turns off the constant-on screen, and only uses voice to instruct directions to the user. Although such method can reduce power consumption, the effect is limited. After all, a series of voice instructions also consumes a considerable amount of power. If voice can be replaced by simple sound, the power consumption may be reduced to minimum.